The present invention relates to an apparatus for processing printed products.
An apparatus of this type is disclosed in DE-A-42 35 452. For the purpose of transporting the products which are introduced into a processing channel, the apparatus has a conveying arrangement designed as a suction-belt conveyor. The suction openings of the suction belt are arranged in relation to the suction openings of the suction box such that, in the manner of a slide control means, the active suction region can run along with the product which is respectively deflected in the conveying direction. As a result, the suction region does not act on the introduced product until the latter has run up against a stop arranged at the suction-belt conveyor, whereupon the product is gripped by the suction-belt conveyor, by virtue of the suction action, and is transported further in the conveying direction.
The earlier CH Patent Applications Nos. 1997 0325/97 and 1997 0366/97 and the corresponding international Patent Applications PCT/CH98/00015 and PCT/CH98/00016 disclose other apparatuses which are intended for processing printed products and have a stationary processing channel, which is bounded by a side wall and a base, a feeding arrangement for introducing printed products into the processing channel with an edge in front, and a conveying arrangement for transporting, in the longitudinal direction of the processing channel, the printed products which are introduced into the processing channel and have their edge butting against the base and a flat side butting against the side wall. The feeding arrangements mentioned in these documents are transporters, feeders, feeding stations or other known feeding means. These introduce the printed products into the processing channel individually and at high speed. The high feeding speed means that there is a risk that the printed products may be damaged. Considerable forces act on the printed products when the latter strike against the base of the processing channel, which can result in the printed products springing back and thus in problems regarding deflection in the conveying direction. An object of the present invention is to develop an apparatus of the above mentioned type such that, along with careful handling of the printed products, it is ensured that these printed products are reliably carried along in the longitudinal direction of the processing channel.